1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for a flat panel display, and more particularly to a multi functional cleaning module, which the elements are integrated thereby minimizing an installation area, and a cleaning apparatus using the multi functional cleaning module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a is a block diagram showing a conventional cleaning apparatus of a manufacturing apparatus for the flat panel display, and FIG. 1b is a schematic constitution diagram.
Referring to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the conventional cleaning apparatus comprises a transport part having a loading portion and an unloading portion, a cleaning part having a O3 treating portion, a brushing portion, a jet portion, and a D.I. (de ionized water) shower portion, and a drying part.
The loading portion of the transport part bring a glass substrate (not illustrated) in the cleaning apparatus, and the unloading portion of the transport part bring the glass substrate out the cleaning apparatus.
The cleaning part removes a pollutant and impurity on the glass substrate.
The drying part dries a cleaner such as D.I remained on the glass substrate after cleaning process.
In the above processes, the glass substrate is moved by an under bearing.
However, in the conventional cleaning apparatus, it is difficult to continually progress the manufacturing processes including the cleaning in connection with another manufacturing process except for cleaning process because the installation area is too large, and thereby decreasing a FAB efficiency.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi functional cleaning module, which the elements are integrated thereby minimizing an installation area and operating effectively a space in FAB.
Another object of the present invention is to increase an yield of the flat panel display by using the multi functional cleaning module.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new elements of the multi functional cleaning module.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a plurality of air curtain, an eximer ultraviolet light irradiating device, a brush, a high-speed shower device, and an air knife, where they are arranged continually on a plan and the glass substrates are inserted continually into them.
Furthermore, the cleaning apparatus according to the present invention comprises a driving part having a loading and an unloading portions as well as the multi functional cleaning module.